rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordechai Kane
The_Story_of_the_49th_Section | Cell members "Good evening, gentleman. Delighted to join you tonight. Oh not to worry, the opera was just starting, don't bother you interrupting me. No not one bit, duty first, social liabilities later. Well, on with business, as we say. Could you step aside,by the way. Thank you, each little hint adds to the picture and the blood you have been standing in, is very peculiar indeed. Let me have a little bit of it into this vial... well yes, that should do it. Now let me have a look at the body. Good heavens, what a bloody mess. Killed by a blunt object. No professional weapon. Something improvised, I dare say. Could be anything, most probably something like your stick for instance. Do you have an alibi by the way? Just joking. The murderer should be quite larger, stronger and more determined than you. No disrespect,my dear. Well, I have seen everything that has to be seen here. Please send me the pict recordings of the scene. I was happy to oblige, thanks a lot, I must be going now. The scenery was brilliant and now a rather melodramatic appointment of family vendetta is awaiting me. Have a nice evening." =Character Sheet= *Character Name: Mordechai Kane (Esteemed Esquire Mordechai Aaron Alastaire of Haraskane); Agent Nr. 498 *Player Name: Andee *Home World: Family Estates throughout Calixis| Heritage: Noble *Career path: Verispex Adept| Rank: 1 *Divination: "The wise man learns from the death of others" *Quirks: Loads of nervous ticks ... taking notes of everything ... enjoying occasional lho sticks ... * Gender: Gentleman | Build: Gaunt | Height: 1,86m | Skin colour: Pallid | Hair colour: White blonde | Eye colour: Pale Blue | Age: 26 | Personality: Cardinal (balanced, indecisive) *Monthly income: 500 thrones *Description: *Experience: :XP to spend: 0 | Total XP spent: 400 Characteristics :WS: 31 | BS: 38 | S: 30 | T: 34 | Ag: 24 | Int: 41 | Per: 35 | WP: 35 | Fel: 43 Wounds :Total: 10 | Current: 10 | Fatigue:0 Insanity :Current Points:0 Movement :Half: | Charge: | Full: | Run: Fate Points :Total: 2 | Current: 2 Corruption :Current: 0 Skills * Tech Use * Medicae * Speak Language (Low Gothic) * Speak Language (High Gothic) * Literacy * Trade (Copyist) * Common Lore (Imperium) * Common Lore (Tech) Talents & Traits * Pistol Weapon Training (SP) * Peer (Nobility) * Peer (Imperial Guard) * Unremarkable * Resistance (Cold) * Etiquette (+10 on Charm, Deceive and Scrutiny on Formal Channels) * Total Recall Armour Coblast Coat :Head: 0 | Body: 2 | Left Arm: 2 | Right Arm: 2 | Left Leg: 2 | Right Leg: 2 :Armour Additions: none Weapons Stub Revolver Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 30m 1/-/- 1d10+3 0 6 Two Reliable Auto carbine Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 50m 1/3/10 1d10+3 0 30 Full Mono Knife; Hunting Knife of the Esteemed Family of Haraskane Class Range Dmg Pen Wt Special Price Availab. Melee - 1d5+3R 2 0.2kg Best craft(+10 WS), Mono - Rare Gear * Old Military Backpack with Heroic Family Medals * 2 Clips (Auto carbine) * Chrono * Personal Dataslate * Notebook, Writing Kit * Handcuffs * Respirator mask * Digital Access Card (Administratum) * ID Coin for all Hive Sibellus Subways * Purse with 0 Thrones in it Notes Advancements taken Total Recall, Medicae, Tech Use Description/History Noticeable Category:49th Section